


Let it be known

by AserethStorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 1930s, Alternate Universe, Aot women as the Amazonians!, Canon Compliant, Different Sides, Dry Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Greek Amazons, I don't know what I'm doing with these additional tags lmao, Legends and Myths, PTSD Levi, Powerful Women, Sexy enemies, Slow Burn, World Wars, attack on titan veterans, levi's extra hot when he's angry, military and soldiers, only slight aruani, retired war hero, scout soldiers, will add more characters as time goes on, with history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AserethStorm/pseuds/AserethStorm
Summary: “Do not mistake my desire to avoid violence, for my inability to deal with it, Captain.”Hange answers, turning her head ever so slightly to gaze at the black-haired intruder behind. It’s the middle of the night and the fires lighting up the place did nothing but insinuate the glow of his skin. Surprisingly fair for someone whose life has always been on the battlefield. Blue-grey eyes trace the curve of her form, to which upon arriving at her eyes glare back with so much pent-up anger and malice. It awakens something inside Hange, a primal instinct that grows fiercer like the flames inside the cauldrons.Men, what a ridiculous yet...fascinating bunch.She nods to him once, leaving the premises with a taunting grin on her face, they both knew there was nothing else to say nor to do because as her warriors surround him. Levi could do nothing but watch. Clenching his teeth as his hand firmly grips onto the dagger behind his back.In which its the 1930's and Levi is a retired war captain brought back to the line of duty to infiltrate (with the help of 7 young scout soldiers) the hidden land of the ruthless Greek Amazon's
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, Nanaba/Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Let it be known

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fiction so please don't take any of the topics brought up here too seriously. As well as don't mind the additional tags. It's a mess and it's embarrassing: I genuinely do not know what to label this MZKAHSJWJS. Anyways guys this will be my very first multi-chaptered story and I hope to do this fanfiction some justice because I have a lot of plans in mind on how I want this story to go. 
> 
> Also, follow me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aserethstorm/643185004195823616! for more Paradise Royale (my survey corps royalty au) and attack on titan content!

It’s the middle of the 1930s. The decade of world wars and death. Humanity is still at continuous war with many of its nations. Chaos is growing higher as fellow countrymen began to turn against one another. Beautiful lands devastated by human exploitation, the days are growing darker and dimmer just like a horrible nightmare. Hundreds of children are orphaned every day and many innocent drops of blood were spilled for the sake of selfish greed. It’s an entire shit show that Levi decided, 3 years ago to stay the hell away from. 

And 3 years after retirement he owns an acre of land; that he uses to grow tea plants. His goal to someday build a small tea shop in this quiet town that barely knew who he was yet accepted him kindly; as far as being a foreigner goes. It was a good plan for the war hero until he was sitting in a bar one night when a bunch of stupid brats surrounded him.

  
“Let me get this straight”.

Levi mutters the words like they were butterflies on his tongue. He straightens his posture, dangling the half-downed beer mug on his right hand and turning towards the military men right across him, finally giving them the full attention, they wanted. Their eyes trail him warily as if every movement he makes would be a sign of aggression. They’re not wrong to not trust him…but Levi finds it insulting, souring even more the bad mood he already had that day. 

_These damn brats…_

“You want me...a retired war vet to lead you half-assed brats to the heart of that death trap?” Levi scoffs, realizing the absurdity of the sentence. It’s madness, pure idiocy. Every sane person in this bar knows it yet when Levi meets their gaze once again specifically the one in the middle with the forest green-eyes, his expression darkens. Seeing that very same sparkle of determination he once saw on his former subordinates, days before they sealed their own doom.

“Your **THE** Captain Levi Ackerman sir. The legend that defeated that battled those ruthless **Amazons!** ” The young cadet hesitates, choosing his next words wisely. “It would give us the greatest honor if you could come with us-

“Yeah...I’m not doing that.”

  
The older man states it is in a matter-of-fact tone. Twirling around the glass of his drink before gulping down the remaining remnants of liquid inside. A crease forms in between their brows. Anxiously staring at him like some miracle would change his mind. Levi wonders how ridiculous this group must be. 

The obvious decision was the reject the offer, who in their right mind would risk their lives time and time again on that damn island? Humanity my ass, they should have seen this coming. “We don’t understand, Commander Smith told us to come to find you...s-said you could be trusted” it was the long-faced one who says it before Levi halts, dropping his drink on the table. It lands with a thud and it takes the rest of the remaining noise with it.

It’s far-fetched but if Levi thought more about it. This was something Erwin would definitely do. Sending these boys on a treacherous mission, to dedicate their hearts for the sake of their nation. The captain admits that Erwins methods are...not the most customary of commanders but maybe that’s why he got along with Levi swell. The insane usually tend to stick together after all. 

The former captain exhales, controlling himself to not dare release a chuckle. He looks at the batch before him. There must be a reason why they're here and asking for his help. Levi trusts him, Erwin had a plan for everything and he’s always annoyingly right in most of it. Heh...to think even after all these years, the superior’s title never got to fade away from Levi’s life. It’s nostalgic to the hero in some weird way, so he asks.

“Does he have a letter?” a blonde one, besides the green-eyed boy quickly nods, rummaging the pockets of his bag. “He does...but he told us to not give it to you directly” the boy mutters, outstretching his arm towards Levi who quickly grabs the folded piece of parchment in return.

He flips it open, reading the neatly scribbled letters thoroughly. Concluding it thoughtfully with a mouth slightly ajar. 

_This damn eyebrows pouring everything he wanted to say into just one paragraph._

It makes Levi want to rub at his temple. Relax the vein that has now begun to protrude from there. 

It’s the sudden pour of top-level classified mission content that caught Levi so off guard and it makes a wisp of a smirk toy at the edge of his lips. 

Levi tucks it back, placing the letter on his side of the table. He understands now and so the former captain leans back on the soft leathery spine of the couch, crossing his arms as he sends a scowl to the group of teens before him. 

“Alright, tell me what you know” 

  
He challenges, eyeing them one by one. He doesn’t know their names yet a thought he just realizes once their tense expressions relieve at Levi’s change of heart. Their gaze hardens though as they meet his eyes once again. “You brats do know what shit your getting into right?” The older man asks but without the slightest bit of care, voice still maintained gruff and annoyed. It's a start at least.

“With all due respect sir. We’re all briefed on the mission before coming here we're ready.” a kid with a semi bald haircut responds, after releasing a short chuckle. The troop nod, further cementing the fact that they were all prepared to die. “Good, then you won’t have a problem telling me what we’re up against?” Levi questions, turning his gaze to a new pair of eyes. 

Just then lively jazz began to play, erupting the little cantina into a boisterous noise. The usual patrons sing and laugh as they clink their mugs together. Levi shoots them a frown. Though he and the kids were situated far enough from the stage to not be affected by the loud music its noise could still be heard playing loudly in the background of their conversation. “A legend warrior tribe sir, exclusive only to women. Well Known for their ruthlessness and power in the battlefield, said to be stronger than most men .” A younger boy tilts forwards, raising his voice a bit higher for the veteran to hear. Dark blonde hair sweep back above an undercut. There’s a slight tone of mocking when he muttered the words.

“I heard they’re cannibals, eating travelers that they purposely strand on that wretched island” another blonde adds but this man, Levi notes was the biggest one among them. He was standing by the wall but walked closer to join in on the conversation. The rest of the batch looked at him ridiculously. _This is no time for sick jokes_ their glares all said so the blonde reluctantly adds, shrugging his shoulders. “Could be just dumb stories, right? I mean that can’t be a thing” he nervously laughs.

It was too late though. The idea was already implemented on their minds. The thought of being killed or even worse getting eaten stayed with the young soldiers. The Amazons were their enemies and being consumed by them sends a shiver down their spines. It was a long silence before someone broke the tension...

“Well, at least we're getting eaten by gorgeous women”. The horse-faced brat shrugs. Turning his eyes to the ceiling while reaching under the hem of his uniform for his dog tag. Though soldiers usually carry only one: their own. It is not a rare occurrence for some to bear several. The boy pulls out several, the metals clinking against one another, shimmering dimly against the yellow ceiling light above, it reminds Levi of himself. 

Remembering his own collection of dog tags, except their badges from soldiers that died under his leadership. Still neatly tucked away in one of his private drawers. 

It was a small instinctual act on the adolescent's side that Levi so happened to witness because the shaven-haired kid from earlier, quickly interrupts eyes wide at the horse's face as if in disbelief or confusion.

  
“Who told you that? From what I’ve heard they have the face of trolls!”

  
It ensues chaos in the group as the young scouts tackle between them the different folktales and legends that each one has heard and has believed in over the course of their youth. Either from myths told in their hometowns or a theory they conjured just for argument's sake. Of course, Levi is no different. No one has ever seen these women clad in battle armor personally. If they were as nomadic as the tales say they are then the outside world was as ignorant as the Amazons to them. 

Levi even once believed they weren’t real at all. Just tales the locals brewed up to scare away the invaders. The captain stares at the empty glass for a moment. The light in his eyes swirling like a ripple in a pool. No-they are real. His comrades…Levi can still see their blood on his hands. 

The short thought brings back flashes of the memory. Of golden arrows laced with venom and spears that shot faster than lighting. Large horses pummeled the battlefield and with one swing of their swords, he was the last one standing. A sea of bodies, coating the once green field. Thunder cracks, opening the heavens and Levi realizes that it was raining. Downpour so heavy that Levi could barely see their fast-moving silhouette. 

It was only by his instinct that when they cornered him on a cliff, he decided to jump for it.

“I hear they make long-faced men like you, their slaves.” 

  
“Now really? That's my first time hearing that. C’mon, don't be shy say it again. Say it again to my face you fucking blockhead.”

“It reminds them of their beloved horseys~” 

“Enough.” The bickering has now slowly gotten louder and soon they would only be adding noise to the already infuriating music playing on the stage. The boys instantly turn rigid, straightening their backs. Levi wonders how easy it is falling back to his familiar role of Captain then it was completely forgetting about it.

And perhaps even after everything..he was still humanity’s strongest. 

“Tell me your names soldiers” Levi commands as they all saluted one by one, giving their answers.

  
“Eren Jaeger”

“Armin Arlert“

“Jean Kirstein”

“Connie Springer”

“Reiner Braun”

“Porco Galliard”

“Colt Grice”

  
The veteran nods at this, glaring at the young men before him. He moves forward, putting both arms on the table crossing them in a serious business-like manner. “I just won't make things clear, Whatever happens, whatever you put up against, let’s hope it’s worth it.” Levi leans in closer, his voice baritone to match his next bone-chilling response 

“Cause I don’t believe all of us are making it out of here alive”. Levi times the words right, just when the orchestra on the stage began to shift the jazzy musical into suspense.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. I'm just really tired of school HAHAHA. I have three projects at the ready though so that's a plus!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> What did you think? Share with me your thoughts down in the comments below! Don't forget to tap that kudos button if you enjoyed it, and till next time!


End file.
